


i love you in green

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Claiming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "Hell, I'm fuckin'honouredyou wanted someone to know that we were together. That makes me feel real, real good.”
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	i love you in green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).



> For the prompt: **”…in public.”** from this ask meme!

Logan was mindin' his own fuckin' business, lookin' through a rack 'a real soft flannels—he didn’t want his girls _or_ his fella havin’ to cuddle up to somethin’ as rough as what he usually wore ‘n since Logan’d universally been declared a piece ‘a fuckin’ cuddly _furniture_ by his family, there was a lot ‘a cuddlin’ up—when Hank's familiar hand grabbed his shoulder 'n spun him 'round 'fore draggin' him straight into a kiss. 

Logan made a muffled noise 'gainst his partner's (a term Hank  _ insisted _ they use) mouth 'fore he got with the program 'n started kissin' right back, tryin’ to kiss him real soft 'n real slow despite the way Hank was tryin' to devour him. Hank's hands were fisted into the shoulder 'a his hoodie ‘n were almost tuggin' him off 'a his feet, so he got his hands onto Hank's hips 'n squeezed him real tightly to keep his balance.

“The hell?” Logan pulled away to grumble, all but reelin' from the force 'a Hank's kiss, then to make sure he didn't seem too upset, tugged Hank right back on in for another one.

Hank kissed him back 'n finally let Logan gentle it into somethin' more 'propriate for a public place. He wrapped his arms all the way ‘round Hank’s waist ‘n hugged him close, pressin’ their bodies today as Hank’s fingers gentled in his hair. Logan felt a smile tug at his lips as Hank kissed him, real deeply ‘n grabbin’ the back ‘a his neck. 

After another few minutes wherein Logan sure didn’t mind what was happenin’ despite the fact that they were in public ‘n Logan could hear folks all ‘round them, Hank pulled back real breathless, which made Logan grin up at him real smugly. Logan took a deep breath ‘n pulled in the pure, sharp scent ‘a Hank’s arousal ‘n felt his smile get even bigger. 

“What was all that 'bout, baby?” Logan asked, lookin' up into a pair 'a eyes he'd fallen in love with. Hank shrugged, but his cheeks got real pink. Logan leaned up onto his toes so he could feel the warmth 'gainst his lips, 'fore trailin' kisses to Hank's ear where he asked, “C'mon, darlin', I know that was 'cause 'a  _ somethin'.” _

Fallin' back onto his feet, Logan raised a brow up at his lover even as he kept his arms wrapped 'round Hank's waist. The store was all but empty 'round them even if it hadn’t been ‘fore Hank’d attacked him, though Logan'd never been one to care 'bout what other people thought 'bout him anyway, so he wasn’t too bothered that a few assholes hadn’t wanted to stay around ‘n watch the show. 

Hank seemed to only just then realize the two had emptied out ‘round them, ‘cause he looked ‘round with wide eyes ‘n said, “Oh... well there had been someone. A girl. There had been a girl. Lady. Woman? That sounds better. There had been a woman watching you and I didn’t...” Hank’s quick ramblin’ trailed off into nothin’ ‘n his whole face flushed a dark red ‘fore he ducked down ‘n pressed it ‘gainst Logan’s neck. “I guess I just... didn’t like how she was looking at you.” 

Logan took that all in, did what he always did when Hank spoke ‘n repeated the words in his head a few times to try ‘n make sure he was understandin’ everythin’ Hank was sayin’ ‘n not just some ‘a it. “You were  _ jealous?” _ Logan finally asked. His voice sounded real incredulous even as it rose in pitch as pure shock flooded through him, 'fore his chest puffed out with pride knowin'  _ his _ fella wanted to make someone know they were together, wanted someone to know that he belonged to Hank. 

“Don't make fun of me,” Hank grumbled, but it lacked the usual heat those words came with, which just made Logan smile real wider. 

He squeezed Hank’s waist real tight, huggin’ him as close as he could, ‘n said, “I'm  _ not, _ baby. Hell, I'm fuckin'  _ honoured _ you wanted someone to know that we were together. That makes me feel real, real good.”

“Yeah, well, I love you,” Hank pressed into his skin. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard Hank say those words ‘n he hoped to all fuckin’ hell it wouldn’t be the last

“I love you too, baby, so fuckin’ much,” Logan told him, bussin’ a kiss to Hank’s temple ‘n lettin’ him hide as long as he needed. After all, everyone would know they were together, ‘n nothin’ could’ve made Logan happier than that. 


End file.
